


Being Dead

by The_Creacher



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Death References, Deathfic, F/M, Ghosts, Gloves, Hurt/Comfort, John-centric, Other, Romance, Vampires, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie misses Mitchell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Dead

"I loved you." Said Annie, tears streaming down her ghostly face,"I know you killed those people but I couldn't ever forget how much I loved you."  
She was in Mitchell's room three weeks after the tragic incident that had taken her beloved's life (or, shall we say, undeath?). Annie held a left behind green fingerless glove to her nose and pretended to take in the scent she had never been able to smell. She closed he eyes and let the memories show their faces once again as they crept back into the forefront of her mind.  
"I loved you too Annie, now, come find me." Said a voice from beside her, but, when she turned to see who had spoken she saw thet nobody was there. If she were to look back on that exact moment she would agree that the voice, sure as Hell never is, was Mitchell's.


End file.
